


I'll Take Care of you

by Skamzombie



Series: You Are My Home [6]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Even doesn't care about the environment, Even is Extra, Even is a bit in love, Even is looking after Isak, Fluff, Isak is sick, Just mindless fluff, Love, M/M, Pet Names, Your fave is problematic, in episode 1 of s3, it gets a bit cute, lol by a bit i mean as in love as many trees he killed, so you've been warned, warning i've been told my fluff gives you diabetes, what a waste, when he used all the paper towels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamzombie/pseuds/Skamzombie
Summary: Isak has the flu and Even is trying to make him feel better and shower him in love and and warm soup.





	I'll Take Care of you

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beautiful anon who sent this prompt in. <3 I know you just asked for Even being extra and in love....and I turned it into this....I hope you still enjoy it anyway! <3

“Baby what’s the matter?” Even asked walking into the bedroom and seeing Isak completely consumed by the covers. All that was left of Isak, was the little vague shape of a beautiful goofy teenage boy under the quilt. 

he sat himself on the bed and gently rubbed Isak’s back through the covers.   
“I made you breakfast baby.” 

Isak slowly lifted his head just a tad out from under the cover, so Even cold see his red nose, his puffy eyes, and his messy blonde fluffy hair. 

“I’m sick” he whined. stating the obvious. 

Even smiled down at his adorable boyfriend. The fact that he could still make Even’s heart twinge just from the mere sight of him when he was the shade of death, and covered in snot, was remarkable. 

Even was so gone for this boy. 

He pulled the corner of the cover up and swung his legs underneath, immediately intertwining them with Isak’s as he pulled the tired boy in his arms, so he was laying on top of Even’s chest. Isak’s torso agains’t his. Isak’s clammy forehead resting gently on Even’s neck. 

Isak sighed at the cool feeling of Even’s skin. 

Even pressed his hand against Isak’s cheek. “jesus baby, you’re so hot.” 

“thank you” Isak mumbled weakly 

Even was worried but he chuckled lightly anyway. “no baby. not that kind of hot - although you know you are, but-” he broke off to run his hand through Isak’s hair. “you’re really sick angel.” 

Isak didn’t listen, he just pressed his warm sweaty hand against Even’s cool cheek, and smiled satisfyingly with his eyes closed. 

Even looked down at the warm golden light sprawled out on his chest. His entire world was right on top of him, wrapped in his arms. 

He felt his heart melt at the sight of Isak. He was his everything. 

He had never loved anything as much as he loved the way Isak smiled at him, the way he giggled and shook his head every time Even did or said something mind bogglingly ridiculous, the small kisses on his cheekbones Isak wakes him up with every morning, the way the entire world opened up and enveloped him in love every single time Isak looked at him. 

 _This_ , this was everything. 

This was what loving Isak Valtersen was like. 

Once he felt the deep heavy breath of Isak sleeping against his neck, he gently and very carefully moved Isak so he was sleeping on the mattress and not Even. He shifted restlessly a little, but continued to sleep, as he wrapped his arms around a pillow as an Even substitute. 

he took Isak’s socks off and pulled the heavy quilt off and replaced it with a light cotton sheet, to try and cool down Isak’s fever. 

he looked down at his sleeping prince for a moment, his fingers brushing against his cheek, his lips, the spot between his eyebrows, his lashes. This was it. This was his entire world. 

He kissed Isak’s forehead deeply, and watched as Isak smiled happily in his sleep because of it, before getting up and going to the kitchen to make his boyfriend some god damn soup. 

When Isak woke up, besides his body feeling like he had just been hit by a bus, all else he could feel, were arms wrapped around him, his back supported by Even’s comforting chest. He squirmed around a little to make himself get as close to Even as possible. 

Even’s arms wrapped tighter around him before he felt his lips tickle Isak’s cheek. 

“welcome back my prince” he breathed softly, making Isak’s skin light more on fire than it already was - if that was possible. 

“hi” he smiled dazed. 

Even turned him around so Isak could see his soft warm comforting smile.

“Will you do a favour for me?” he asked, his eyes focused so deeply on Isak. 

Isak felt his eyes threatening to close again but he forced them open to look at Even. “anything” he breathed.  
  
Even smiled and then reached over to pick up a glass of orange juice and a little container with a mix of pills. 

“Take these for me baby” 

Isak pouted “too many” 

Even helped Isak sit up before handing him the orange juice. “they will make you feel better. Vitamin C, panadol, this magic flu tablet my mum recommended and then you can have some soup afterwards, Okay?”

Isak rolled his eyes “since when did you become a nurse.” 

“I can wear the outfit if you want me to baby” 

Isak laughed, and it made Even’s chest combust. 

“okay fine, i’ll let you medicate me, jesus christ.” 

“I knew the sexy nurse outfit would convince you” 

he smiled a big toothy grin at Even before swallowing down the pills, wincing as they hit his sore throat. 

Even brushed his hair back comfortingly and kissed his cheek. 

“good job baby. Now will you eat some soup for me?”

“Only if you feed me.” 

Even raised his eyebrows, and smiled suggestively “really?” 

Isak giggled “i’m kidding! jesus.” 

Even felt himself relax at seeing Isak’s cheeky sassy self come back to him. He could tell he was already feeling a little better. 

Isak finished the bowl in 2 minutes. 

Even laughed “good?” 

the boy smiled “always good.” 

“you’re so beautiful you know?” Even said pulling Isak close against him. 

“yeah they say the flu does wonders for your looks.” 

Even turned Isak’s face up to him and leant down “always beautiful” 

“Even don’t your gonna get sick.” 

he shook his head, “I don’t care.”  before pressing his lips against Isak’s and letting his world combust again and again. 

3 days later Even is lying in bed surrounded by tissues as Isak shoves a bunch of pills in his hand. 

he smiles up weakly at Isak who is trying to get the damn thermometer to work.

“Worth it.” he says before sneezing.


End file.
